


Sex Education

by Squeakertons



Series: Snippets of Smut [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Don's magic hands, F/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Sex Education, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakertons/pseuds/Squeakertons
Summary: Another random snippet of smut featuring my O/C, Sammy.Donatello provides a live demonstration to Michelangelo on how to make Sammy orgasm using his tongue and hands. And gets a treat for his troubles.





	Sex Education

Donatello was the best.

Donatello knew everything.

Donatello was _the_ turtle.

Michelangelo shifted position excitedly as he sat on a sideboard at the foot of the day bed in Donatello’s lab. Donatello was standing over Sammy, who was lying on her back in the day cot, a thin sheet covering her modesty as she wore nothing underneath.

Michelangelo could barely contain his excitement as Sammy had kindly submitted to being a Guinee-pig for Mikey’s very own private masterclass taught by none other than their resident doctor and professor, Dr Don. A. Tello. Lesson subject: how to bring Sammy to orgasm without intercourse.

Mikey had approached Don after being ravished by Sammy in the kitchen. It became apparent that she needed such servicing on a regular basis. Michelangelo was more than happy to oblige once he realised that Sammy truly wanted this as well as needing it. But not being experienced in these things, Mikey wanted to make sure he could give Sammy pleasure aswell as being ridden to knee-weakening ecstasy. And so he had asked Donny, the one brother who was likely to have such knowledge or at least be able to acquire it. Don had a working knowledge of the subject from his studies on human biology in general, but had researched further using various online sources and was quite confident that he was now fully equipped to slam-dunk this demonstration. Don was feeling quite giddy about it in-fact.

Michelangelo was nervous, but also quivering from excitement as Donny lowered the sheet to expose Sammy’s breasts. Mikey’s eyes widened as he admired the sight. He smiled at Sammy who blew him a kiss from the bed, and he felt less of a peeping Tom with the reassurance that Sammy was giving her blessing for him to drink it all in. Afterall, the turtles knowing certain tricks was entirely to her benefit.

“And so we begin,” Donatello said as he looked over at Mikey. “As you can no doubt sense, Sammy here is already quite aroused but that doesn’t mean we dive straight in. We need to start slow.”

Mikey glanced at Sammy who bit her lip at him saucily, and focused his attention back to Donatello and Sammy’s pert, pale breasts.

Donny continued: “Sammy is already feeling a little flushed and wet, but a little teasing of the nipples will intensify her anticipation and stimulate more juices. Either fingers or tongue is good. Or a mix of both.”

Donatello shared a brief conspiratory wiggle of an eye ridge with Sammy as he lowered his face to her breast and rolled the nipple around lightly with his tongue. Sammy smirked and shifted slightly at the stimulation. Don brought his hand up to her other breast and softly squeezed her other nipple, rolling it between his finger and thumb and gently tugging upwards.

Don lifted his head and looked over at Mikey. “But don’t continually stimulate the nipples as this will cause overstimulation and become irritating. Brief teasing bursts are best at this stage.”

Mikey nodded, eyes wide as saucers. For once he was the model of an engrossed and enthusiastic student. Donatello returned to Sammy’s breast and continued kissing and licking the nipple, while gently tugging on the other one with his fingers. Don moved about Sammy’s upper body, planting soft kisses and licks along the way. He nuzzled into her neck, all while caressing her nipples with his fingers.

When Sammy shifted some more and let out a small sigh of pleasure, Donny stood up and faced Michelangelo, still keeping one hand on her breast.

“At this point you will want to move on before the nipples become overstimulated. By now Sammy should be wet enough for you to use her juices for the next stage.”

Mikey’s nostrils flared at the mention of Sammy’s juices. He could smell them and it was making his body heat up in response.

Donny flipped the sheet up Sammy’s waist and she parted her legs, bending one at the knee and laying it down flat to the side. Don slowly slid his hand between her legs and used his fingers to open her folds. He extended a finger and slid it up and down her length, gathering slick juices. Mikey watched avidly.

“Now use the wetness to make the clitoris is nice and slick. This feels much nicer for her when you’re using your fingers.” Don proceeded to demonstrate by drawing slow circles around Sammy’s clit while continuing to periodically tweak her nipple with the other hand. Sammy’s face flushed and she made a small groan. Mikey felt his own cheeks flush and a tingle start in his lower regions.

“Keep this going, slow and steady until Sammy indicates that she wants more”.

Mikey sat stock still watching Don stimulate Sammy between the legs, his attention dancing between each of Don’s hands, petting Sammy’s erogenous zones and getting her worked up. If all training was this enthralling Mikey swore he would never skip a lesson again in his life.

Once again, Donatello administered to Sammy until her head moved to the side and her breathing quickened.

“It goes without saying,” Don said to Mikey, that you can tell if she likes it by her breathing, the sounds she makes, and even the flush on her chest.

“Yeah,” Mikey sighed. He had to shift a bit more as the beginning of an erection made his shell feel tighter.

Don increased the speed of the small circles his finger was making, periodically dipping down between the folds to keep his finger slick. Sammy moaned and brought her other knee up and opened her thighs wide, bringing her heels together.

Don grinned at Mike. “And this is where it gets interesting,” he whispered. He set his glasses aside on the counter. “Observe”.

Don stepped to the base of the bed and kneeled between Sammy’s legs. He brought one hand down to part her glistening folds and used his other hand to slide a thick digit inside her.

“Now do this slowly and progressively,” he told Mikey. “No shoving it up in there no matter how excited you get. This isn’t for you, it’s for her.”

Mikey nodded so enthusiastically it made his head spin. He gripped the side of the counter and leaned sideways to get a better view around Don. Donny was slowly pumping his finger in and out of Sammy, slicking up his finger.

“OK,” Don said to Mike, “now find that squishy part right at the back, past the G-spot – assuming you know where that is – and go right to the back. You’ll feel the base of the cervix somewhere in the middle which is harder than the tissue surrounding it. Just above is a soft, squashy part which I understand is rather pleasurable. I expect this is the part the end of the penis strikes during intercourse.”

Mikey nodded, enthralled, barely daring to breathe lest he broke the spell Donny was casting.

“Just keep striking that,” Donny continued in a soft tone. “Not with long strokes however, no need to draw your finger in and out much, just keep your finger in and use rhythmic shallow pokes. You can hold your hand steady if you want and just manoeuvre the finger. Now resume the stimulation of the clitoris.”

Mikey watched in awe as Donny buried his head between Sammy’s legs and swirled his tongue over her sensitive nub whilst pumping his finger into her.

“Oh, yeah,” Sammy moaned, writhing her hips.

“Oh yeah, Baby Girl,” Mikey responded, watching Sammy’s juices trickle down Don’s finger and gather on his lips. His boner was definitely making a bid for freedom extremely soon and Mikey wasn’t sure he could contain himself.

Don had stopped talking at this point, his lips being otherwise occupied, but Mikey could see the effect it was having on Sammy. Don stayed consistent, letting the feeling build, being guided by Sammy’s breath and moaning. It got to the point that Sammy started to tremble and moan with almost every breath.

“How does it feel, Babes?” Mikey murmured.

Sammy responded with a louder moan. “Oh my god,” she panted, “his fingers are magic”. Don chuckled into Sammy’s wet flesh as he gradually sped up and increased the pressure slightly with his tongue. Sammy let out a few loud pants but then went strangely quiet. Mikey studied her face wondering if it suddenly wasn’t feeling good any more, but she was gripping the sheet tightly with one hand and her hair with the other. Her head was thrown back leaving her throat exposed and Mikey could see her chest rising and falling with each panting breath. Don reached up with the hand which wasn’t stimulating Sammy’s insides and began tweaking her nipple, his tongue flicking across her swollen nub. At this Sammy started panting out moans, growing in volume and Mikey understood she was about to come.

“Oh, Baby Girl, come for Mikey. Donny’s gonna make you come so hard,” Mikey whispered to himself as he shoved his hand down the front of his surf shorts. His erection tumbled into his waiting palm and Mikey stroked himself.

With a breathy cry, Sammy orgasmed against Don’s mouth, her hips jerking upwards and her insides spasming around his finger. Don released her nipple when he felt her orgasm around him but kept a slower and lighter stimulation on her clit and insides.

“To make the orgasm last longer,” he later explained to a flustered Michelangelo.

Once Sammy had calmed down a little, Donny turned to Mikey, wiping his grinning mouth with a thumb.

“And that,” he said, “is how we make Sammy come”.

Mikey gawped at Don, his cock still in his hand.

“Dude, that was _awesome!_ ” he breathed. “She totally came all over your _face_.”

“I know,” Donny smirked with a blush. He couldn’t hide how pleased he felt.

“Wow, Donny,” Sammy moaned from the bed, straightening one leg but leaving the other one bent and laying limply to the side. “The reputation of your many talents doesn’t do you justice.”

Donatello grinned and shifted from foot to foot in self-conscious pride. One hand covering his groin in an attempt to mask his obvious hard-on tenting out from his combats.

“But it doesn’t mean you’re finished yet,” Sammy added. She raised her arms and gestured for Don. “That was amazing but I want your cock so badly after that.”

Don and Mikey exchanged glances.

“Well, unlike the majority of males,” Donny explained haltingly to Mikey, “females can continue sex after orgasm. In-fact, a lot of them enjoy it…. more, due to the….engorged female….” Don struggled to finished his sentence as his dilated orbs raked over Sammy’s prone form and the intoxicating scent still covering his face overtook his senses. Sammy was still holding her arms out invitingly and Don felt himself drawn into them like a magnet, not in control of his trajectory. Lightening fast he shed his trousers along the way, hopping a few times in his haste to fling his combat boots away and climbed on top of Sammy who wrapped her legs around his hips. Without conscious control, Donny’s body took over and his hard leaking cock pushed against Sammy’s folds. She was incredibly wet and soft after Don’s attentions and he slid into her with minimal guidance.

Don’s eyes rolled upwards as he sank his needy cock deeper and deeper with each thrust. The feeling was exquisite. An involuntary groan and a loud churr erupted from him as his hips thrust into Sammy over and over.

“Ughh, deeper!” Sammy groaned. She unwrapped her legs and Donny took a hold of her ankles and placed them on his shoulders, on either side of his neck. He leaned forward over Sammy, forcing her legs back, knees bent slightly, so that her ankles were practically at her face. Don started thrusting again, hitting the deepest reaches of Sammy’s sensitive flesh, opened up and swollen from orgasm. They both started moaning loudly, the sound bouncing off the stark lab walls.

Mikey, who had been watching transfixed, turned to go. “I should, ah, give you guys some privacy… I need to take care of some business anyways,” he muttered as he exited, cock still in hand, and shut the door with a click behind him. Don and Sammy didn’t even register Mike’s presence. They were lost to the world.

“Yes, Donny, fuck me hard!” Sammy cried, gripping Don’s ass and pulling it against her with each thrust. Don responded with a loud and throaty churr, his tail stiff and high in the air.

“Screw that!” Mikey burst back into the room with urgency, shoving the door to slam shut behind him. “We’re way past privacy and I’ve always wanted to come over a pair of bouncing boobs like they do on the porn shows Raph downloads.” He skid to a stop at the cot and started jacking off, one hand pulling down the front of his shorts, watching Sammy bouncing with the force of Don’s thrusts.

“Oooh, yeah, Donny fuck her hard,” Mikey started murmuring in a deep and breathy tone. “I can hear you slapping into her, Donny, oh yeah, like that…ugh..” Mikey felt close to his own tipping point after the erotic show he had just watched and now he was so close to Sammy’s bouncing chest, pumping himself rapidly.

“Move over Donny,” Mikey muttered urgently, trying to push Sammy’s legs back up as they were too close to her chest for him to lean in. Don straightened up, on his knees, lifting Sammy’s hips slightly off the bed and so that her legs were straight up against his plastron, at 90 degrees to her body.

“Oh yeah, that’s it”, Mikey breathed, leaning in over Sammy’s bouncing chest, his hand pumping furiously at his straining dick. Drops of pre-cum landed on her chest and Mikey rubbed them over her breasts and nipples with his palm, grasping and squeezing as he felt himself nearing his orgasm.

Sammy brought her hand up to cup Mikey’s ass and fondle his stiff tail.

“Oh, Baby Girl! Yeah, Baby Girl! Urgh!!” Mikey grunted as he pointed his dick down and blew his load over Sammy’s chest. Just a few moments later, Donny’s loud churrs were interrupted by a loud groan and he came with a deep hard thrust into Sammy.

“ _Ahh, ahh, ahh!”_ Don panted as he spurted into Sammy while watching Mikey rub his leaking come over her breasts.

“Oh. My. Good. God.” Don whispered to himself, trying to calm his breathing. His face was flushed and he was seeing stars. He eventually opened his eyes to see Mikey grinning at him.

Mikey shuddered as the last of his electric high calmed itself and his caressing hand on Sammy’s chest came to a halt.

He inhaled deeply and turned his head to Donatello with a grin. Bright blue eyes, dilated with lust, met with soft brown eyes, stunned from intense release.

 _‘No doubt’_ , Mikey thought, _‘Donny is_ the _best teacher’_.

 

THE END

 


End file.
